


Киса

by lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: У нее были соломенного цвета волосы, родинка чуть повыше уголка губ и блеск в глазах.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Киса

**Author's Note:**

> фанон на бисексуальность Макгонагалл; написано в подарок для HarryNorrington и команды WTF Gryffindor 2018

У нее были соломенного цвета волосы, родинка чуть повыше уголка губ и блеск в глазах.

— Мисс Рейчел, но ты можешь звать меня мистресс.

— Мини, — протянула руку в ответ Минерва и пропала.

В этом маггловском домишке пахло корицей, вместо занавесок на окнах были развешаны платья, а из книжного шкафа выпирала коллекция винила.

— Сладкая, — шепнула она, расстегивая платье Минервы. — Необычная.

Минерве оставалось лишь вздыхать, когда ее подтолкнули к мягкой постели.

— Киса, — Минерва дернулась, но мистресс продолжила ласкать ее соски, а затем поднялась выше и горячо зашептала на ухо. — Самая лучшая.

Она ничего не могла знать, но у Минервы еще долго не получалось расслабиться, пока мисстресс не ввела первый палец. Минерва выгнулась и вцепилась в простыни. Она почти захныкала, когда мистресс уверенно задвигала рукой.

— Вот так, отдайся мне. Отвлекись от всего.

Мистресс будто бы прочла ее мысли.

Минерве всего лишь немного за двадцать, но у нее уже за плечами разбитое сердце и неудавшаяся карьера в Министерстве. Она сбежала, она снова подумала о Хогвартсе.

Минерва посмотрела вниз и отвела светлые пряди мистресс в сторону. Это как раз вовремя. Мистресс коснулась языком ее клитора, и Минерва сглотнула в предвкушении.

Мистресс умело сочетала ритм пальцев, движение языка и притягивающий к себе взгляд. Минерва почувствовала жар внизу живота и поняла, что ее хватит ненадолго.

Но еще неделю этого волшебства она может себе позволить. Ей понравилось быть просто кисой.


End file.
